Some conventional telepresence systems use robots that are designed for light to moderate indoor usage such as within workplace settings. User control in those systems can be minimal, e.g., by being confined to fixed camera devices or by using mobile robots “driven” by users on conventional interfaces native to personal computers. Some robotic platforms are designed without regard to social interaction. For example, some systems use a screen mounted on a pole, set on a pair of wheels. While these systems can be effective in achieving remote presence, they do not exploit the human tendency to anthropomorphize inanimate objects and machines, and thus fail to take full advantage of the scenario established by human-robot interaction (HRI). These systems can also fall short in capturing the nuances of human movement and capturing the “essence” of human beings.